Holiday Cheer
by RandomRyu
Summary: Thorki. Midgardian AU. Loki spends Christmas with Thor in his apartment this year.


It was the day before Christmas, and Thor was planning on spending it with his brother, Loki. Of course, his family urged him to join them since all of the family was gathering for a grand party at their house filled with sweets and presents and joy, but Thor simply refused, not matter how tempted he was when his mother had mentioned mint pie. Loki wasn't mentioned in the talk of this party, having left the house one day and just never went back to visit. But, though, he's been living with Thor in his apartment, sleeping on the couch most the time and eating little.

Thor's apartment wasn't anything grand or exquisite, just an average sized place with a big enough living room, kitchen, and hallway leading to the bathroom and bedroom. It was simple, yet enough for him to live peacefully and comfortably. He's tried to get Loki to sleep with him in the bed, at least, since it was quite cold in the apartment and Loki merely had a pillow and a thin blanket to keep him warm. Thor's bed was all thick blankets and soft pillows, and since it was queen sized, there was enough room for another person to fit in without them struggling for portions of the blanket or falling off during the night thanks to tossing and turning and pushing.

"Loki?" Thor whispered as he made his way out of his bedroom and down the hallway, peeking from the corner of the wall. Loki only groaned and pulled the blankets tighter into himself. "Brother, wake up, it's Christmas eve!" He sounded like a child as he said this, stepping over to Loki and placing a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly, but not forcefully.

"Do not call me that. And leave me be." Loki simply stated, his voice muffled from the blanket.

"Oh, come on, Loki. It's the holidays, brighten up!" Thor laughed, clapping his brother on the shoulder and making his way into the kitchen adjacent from the living room, searching for something to eat. "I'm spending it here this year, with you. I'm even going to make your favorite dessert, chocolate pudding pie." Thor teased, grabbing bowl from the side of the sink to fill with cereal and milk. The mentioning of the treat made Loki perk up; sitting up with the blankets pooling around his legs.

"Got your attention now, don't I?" Thor chuckled once more, taking a seat next to Loki with a bowl full of cereal, grabbing the television remote to turn it on only to be bombarded by Christmas commercials ranting about gifts and deals from local stores. Loki just shot Thor a glare, pouting slightly as he lounged on the couch and burrowed into the blankets.

"You know I don't like the holidays." Loki scowled, his bottom lip sticking out a bit more than the top one.

"I know, I know." Thor spoke with a mouth full of cereal, chewing and swallowing before he continued. "But it's only you and me this year. Why not have a little bit of holiday cheer?" He placed his spoon into the bowl and reached over only to pinch Loki's cheek playfully, laughing as he shook his head and made an incoherent, uncomfortable sound.

"Only if it's you and me." Loki mumbled, looking at the blonde from the corner of his eyes.

"Mhm," The blonde hummed, nodding as he swallowed another mouthful of his breakfast. "Only you and me. I even set up the tree and everything." A proud grin stretched across his bright, positive features as he surveyed the area around him, satisfied with his decorating. A medium sized tree stood in the corner, red and green lights wrapped around it evenly and casting warm light upon the glass balls and intricate decorations hanging off of the branches. On the top was a shining star, a dull yellow amongst the red and green mingled along the pine. On the bottom, a simple tree skirt was placed around the base, empty for the time being; waiting to be filled with presents and such.

"I see that." The younger male obviously stated, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

"Oh, Loki. Lighten up, will you." Thor placed his finished bowl on the coffee table in front of them, leaning over to hug Loki tightly and ruffle his hair, earning another unsatisfied grunt. "It's Christmas! Just sit back and enjoy, I'll do all the work. I even bought you a present." He placed one finger on Loki's nose, tapping it before he pulled away and got up, discarding his bowl in the sink and making his way to the bedroom once more to get dressed in something more comfortable and cozy. He didn't really plan on leaving the house today, knowing that Loki would simply refuse to go. Ordering some chinese and watching a movie sounded like a better idea in his mind, although Loki would probably just eat and disregard the movie playing on the television.

When the afternoon struck, Thor was in the kitchen mixing together ingredients for pies and cakes, different desserts that he would put out for both of them to enjoy. Loki stayed on the couch in his pajamas, bundled up in blankets and reading a novel that he'd been working on for the past week. The blonde kept a small smile on his face as he worked, humming christmas songs under his breath. What Loki didn't mind was the sweet, warm smells drifting from the kitchen. The smell of chocolate pudding filled his nose and made him chuckle, already tasting the sweetness on his tongue as he flipped the page and continued to read.

It was hours until everything was done, and by this time the sun already was setting and both of them were feeling a bit sleepy; the sweet smells and warmth from the baking not helping that fact. Thor had washed his hands and shook out his hair, changing into something more clean (baking flour and such was beginning to make a layer on his recent outfit) and making his way out into the living room. By this time, it was darker, and he was ready to retire to bed; eating a small meal before he approached his brother on the couch, who hasn't moved all day.

"Loki," He called out the other's name to get his attention, standing near the couch. "You haven't moved all day. Please, come back into the bedroom. You'll be warmer that way, and I assure you, you'll be more comfortable." Thor did his best to lure the other into the more comfortable room, more than welcome to share the bed with his brother.

Another groan emit from Loki's direction, but he said nothing of it. Instead, he begrudgingly shed his thin layer of blankets, revealing his simple sink pajamas that was given to him by Thor a mere few weeks earlier. They were a dark forest green color and contrasted well with the male's pale skin and jet black hair (which was sticking out wildly at this point), making his frame seem even leaner than it usually was. Without a word, he made his way past Thor and down the hallway, the blonde following behind with a triumphant smile on his face.

Loki snuggled into one side of the bed, a quiet moan escaping his lips as he was enveloped in the warmth of the thick, luxurious blankets of the queen sized bed. Thor followed suit, making his way around to the other side to lift up the blankets and lay down, pulling the blankets over him and sighing, satisfied. There was enough blanket so that they weren't pressed together or too far apart or their feet were cold from sticking out of the end. Thor was ready to fall asleep right as his head rest against the pillow, and right as he was on the brink of falling asleep, Loki nuzzled into his chest and sighed, his hands rested against the blonde's clothing clad skin. Thor made no comment. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his brother and rubbed his back slightly, knowing that it would calm the younger male down. It did, and in no time, both of them were asleep in each other's arms, silent except for the soft breathing and slight snoring from the older man.


End file.
